Ducks, Gators, and Rednecks
by katelynlykesmusic
Summary: Elizabeth Tyler, 26 years old, moves to West Monroe, Louisiana. There she meets the iconic Robertson family. Working for Duck Commander will bring happiness, love, and a life Liz couldn't even dream of. Duck Dynasty Fanfic. Jase/Oc Camp NaNoWriMo 2013 Project.
1. Chapter 1

I hated traveling. Now, it wasn't so bad my flight in. I got through customs in California, but the flight from California to Louisiana, now that was annoying. There were crying babies and a fashion-ista with all metal jewelry in front of me going through security. When I finally got on the plane, I decided to just sleep, like I said, I hate travelling. As soon as the plane landed, I checked into the nearest hotel, I honestly didn't want to drive at night after being on a plane for over 24 hours. Note to self, never ever try to go from Seoul, South Korea to Monroe, Louisiana in 48 hours. It's impossible.

When I woke up the next morning, I called the real-estate agent to meet up at my new house. It wasn't anything big, but it was ten times larger than my last apartment. When we met up, and he gave me the keys, I asked if there were any job openings that he knew of, he knew of one, at Duck Commander. Apparently, it was a big thing in West Monroe, they were rich rednecks with a TV show, at least, that's what I got out of it. He said that they were looking for someone to help make the Duck Calls, but the only people applying were weird, stalker-ish fans. He said since I didn't really know who they were I had a good chance.

Growing up I always loved making Duck Calls, going fishing, and going gator hunting. The job absolutely fit my, erm, redneck personality. So, the next thing I knew, I was sitting in the Duck Commander warehouse filling out an application.

"Hey, are you Elizabeth?" I heard a person asking my name. I looked up and saw a man with a little, well, quite a bit of meat on his bones, brown hair, and a pretty long brown beard.

"Yeah," I replied, "You must be Willie."

"Yup, it's nice to meet you, follow me," he said, walking further back into the warehouse.

'Here goes nothin' I thought, following him into what I guess was his office.


	2. Chapter 2

"How're you doin' today, Liz?" Willie asked.

"Pretty good, and you?" I replied

"I'm doing okay, so why do you want to work for Duck Commander?"

"Well, I've always loved makin' Duck calls since I was little, and I think the job just fits me." I replied, smiling at the memories that were running through my mind.

"Alright, well, you're hired!" He smiled.

"Seriously?" I asked, dumbfounded, "that fast?"

"Yup, you'll fit in perfectly here!"

"Thanks, Willie," I said, shaking his hand.

"No problem," he replied. "Oh! I almost forgot, do you have any camo?"

"Yup! I think this outfit is one of the only ones without any camo." I replied laughing.

"Alright cool, well, I guess I'll go ahead and show you where you'll be working." He said leading me through the warehouse to what I assumed was the call room.

"This is the call room," he said opening the door. As we walked through the door of the call room, I saw five men, all of them had beards. It was awesome! I'm one of those people who view most men should have beards, it's just what I was raised on, and it stuck. The eldest looked like a skinny, redneck Santa Clause. He also had a jug of un-sweet tea and a bible with him…I definitely would fit in here.

"Liz," Willie started. "That's Si with the tea, and beside him is Jep, and next to Jep is Godwin." He paused for a second and began again. "Then there's Martin, and over here is Jase," he said pointing to a man with a black beanie, a black shirt, and the rest camo.

"Guys, this is Liz, she's gonna help y'all with the calls," Willie finished. Then he looked at all of them and said, "Now, y'all get back to work." And with that he left the room.

As he walked out of the room, Si pulled up a rolling chair and said, "Come over here and sit by me, Jack!" I smiled and walked over, dropped my bag by the chair and put my jacket on the side of the chair, and then relaxed into it.

"So where ya from, Liz?" Godwin asked.

"I'm from a small town about two hours outside of Nashville," I replied.

"Really?" Jep asked, as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Yup," I said, punching a reed for Si.

"How was it up there?" Martin asked.

"Okay, kinda boring, but not too bad. When I was sixteen we moved down to Florida though."

"Ah, going from a small city must have been tough though, huh?" Jep asked.

"I didn't move to a much bigger town actually," I replied, "I lived on the swamp for about four years, then I went to college."

"Cool, where have you been since then?" Jep continued.

"I went to college in Chicago for English and Photography, then I move to South Korea in Seoul to teach for about four years." I replied thinking of all of my past students.

"Seriously?" Jep asked.

"Yup."

"Then why would you choose to work here?" Jase asked. I could tell he wasn't being rude, he was just curious.

"I missed bein' down here, and I choose West Monroe by just randomly pointing at the map." I laughed a little, "I actually didn't know bout' the show till' earlier today."

"You're gunna fit in with the family well, and that's a fact, Jack!" Si yelled.

"The family?" I asked.

"Yup, once you join Duck Commander you're a Robertson, and you ain't gunna get out of it!" Godwin Laughed. Martin nodded, agreeing with Godwin, and everyone laughed. I saw Jep pull out a game boy and I got excited. My inner nerd was about to make an appearance.

"Hm? Oh the original," Jep said.

"Seriously?" I jumped out of my chair and went to watch him play.

"I thought I was the only redneck nerd!" Jep laughed.

"We all did," Jase interjected. That made everyone laugh, well except Jep.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with bein' a redneck nerd!" Jep and I said in unison. Which roused another round of laughs from everyone in the room.

"Hey Liz, you like to hunt?" Si asked.

"Yup." I replied

"What do you like to hunt?" Jase asked.

"Hmm," I paused, "deer, ducks, squirrels, doves, gators, the whole sha-bang I guess." I replied.

"You like to go gator hunting!" Jep asked amazed.

"Used to, I got an area on the swamp here, just need someone to go with me and I'll be ready.

"I'll go!" Jase and Si said at the same time.

"How bout' we go Saturday mornin'?" I said. "I can go set up some lines after work."

"Hey! we'll go with ya then too!" Si replied.

"Alright." I replied smiling.

"Hey Liz, you wanna come to dinner?" Jep asked.

"Yeah!" Si yelled, and I heard Jase laughing.

"Yeah Liz you need to come, we need to introduce you to everyone!" Jase said.

"I don't know, I-"

"You're comin' ta Dinner Jack!" Si yelled, again.

"Kay' but I'm gunna have to follow one of y'all there." I replied, defeated.

"Follow me, you'll get pulled over if you follow Si." Jase said laughing at his uncle.

After that we just worked, but messed around as much…or maybe even more. I was completely nervous and excited for dinner.


	3. Update! Sorry Guys!

Hello Everyone! I can't thank y'all enough for reviewing! It really means a lot! A new Chapter WILL BE UP IN A WEEK! I just got out of school today! :D Exams and family issues caused me to not be able to write. Thank y'all so much. Talk to y'all later! –Katelyn.


End file.
